


IM ONE GAY ASS BITCH

by xtyx98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, SORRY YALL, This is straight up self insert trash bc i wanna date the robot, Unfinished as are ALL MY OTHER FICS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtyx98/pseuds/xtyx98
Summary: Hhhhh u gotta taste the robot you gotta date the robot you gotta BE THE ROBOT





	1. Chapter 1

Datin mtt, dysphoria ensues, he gets Alphys to build a new body, drama about forever losing human body, and then. We fuck. What can i say its ao3, whatd u expect?


	2. IM DOING IT. IM REALLY DOING IT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally came back to this sad, sad cardboard box of like three tattered, unpublished stories. And... I know that I'm not at a point in my life to really get this done (as I've never finished a fic to the point I initially wanted). BUT. I'm gonna try anyway. It's gonna be a bit weird, since I wrote this idea when I was at a really dysphoric part of my life, but I think and hope I can channel a bit of that and change it up for the better. Don't expect more than a one-shot, I don't have a lot of Inspiration Juice right now. Sidenote: Keeping the first chapter as a relic of sorts.
> 
> METTATON SAYS TRANS RIGHTS!! YOU DON'T NEED DYSPHORIA TO BE TRANS!! ALSO HE SAYS HE LOVES ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL DARLINGS OUT THERE WAITING FOR THE DAY YOU GET TO BE YOURSELF!!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT, DARLING! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!!!

"I just-" I managed to sputter between sobs, "I- You don't know what it's like! Having a body you hate! And everyday you just- just want to tear the hair off your h- head and the skin f- f- from your bones. You don't know..." I buried my face in my hands, curling into myself, trying to hide. It was the only time I had ever, ever been so open about the mess that is me. It was frankly terrifying that I had even said it. Out loud. To the man of my dreams. It felt like my chest was going to collapse, like my head was going to explode, everything just caved in.

"Darling..." He leaned a little closer. "Darling, if I had known you felt like this... I'm so sorry. I have been there. I have. I used to be a nobody. I hated myself. Everything about me. Nothing was worth saving."

As he said this, I was reminded of all the nights I spent, shirtless, crying, hurting. All those awful times. The tears came a little harder, but the sobbing itself stopped. He sighed deeply, and continued.

"I... had a lot of problems. Too many to go over now. No self-esteem. Some dumb notions planted in my head by some assholes. That I had to feel bad to want something else. And so I did. I made myself hurt. I told myself I was stuck in the wrong body and I needed to struggle to crawl out."

He paused, staring off into space for a second, before gathering his thoughts.

"Is it ok if I hold you?" he asked.

I answered by leaning over into his open arms. I pressed my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. The machinery inside him whirred gently. It was always such a soothing sound, not unlike a heartbeat. Realizing I had rubbed my tears all over his jacket, I mumbled a soft "sorry."

"Don't be, darling. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"What... what happened? After that?" I inquired.

"Oh, well. Life happened, I suppose. I made it through long enough to meet Alphys and she of course, built a new body for me. Finally, the answer to all my problems! It was just that, well, it wasn't."

He wrapped me in his jacket and pulled me a bit closer. Despite the inability to breath through my nose, the salt on my face, and the pain in my chest, I was really comfortable. My headache backed off a bit as he continued.

"As it turns out, years of mental self-abuse doesn't stop even once everything you wanted is in place. Sure, having my _gorgeous_ body helped my self-esteem quite a lot. But I still missed something, something inside. I still had nights where the bad feelings crept up on me. I finally decided I needed help. Real help. It was ok to need it and I definitely needed it."

"So, I found someone to talk to. It was slow at first, but I gradually got better and better. Everyday it was a little easier to breathe. I had more love to give to myself and to others. It was about this time I made my debut on TV. I had been tossing the idea around for awhile but never thought I had it in me. One day I just... knew. Knew I was ready. For a bit of a challenge. I wanted to be a star since forever, but I also wanted to be a positive influence on all my viewers." 

He paused and looked down a me, his face still taut with concern. "I'm sorry I ever made you think I wouldn't accept you for who you are."

His hand traced the edge of my cheek gently. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and whispered, "I love you." 

Despite the exhaustion of my breakdown, I mumbled an "I love you too" in return, and drifted off to sleep, warm, loved, and full of hope for days that hadn't yet come. Mettaton tucked his jacket around me and began humming a slow melody we both loved.


End file.
